Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 085
Mother Knows Best, also known as Poppo Time Grandfather Clock in the Japanese version, is the eighty-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary Zora has been in front of Yusei and company's garage. However, the always cheerful Zora isn't in such high spirits. Crow Hogan asks her why she was so upset to only be shouted at. Yusei asks what's troubling her and learns that the town committee has decided that they will be replacing the cuckoo clock that she has cherished. Crow notices that the clock isn't moving and states it. Zora yells at him again but when Yusei said how bad the situation was, she agrees with him. Crow then mumbles about why Zora seems to respect Yusei so much. The old woman points out that Yusei is smart, kind, and easy to like. Crow covers his ears and shouts that he knows, which causes everybody to laugh. While they are working on their Duel Runners, a person begins to complement the boy's Duel Runners. When they look up to see who it was, it was none other than Zora's son, Lyndon. Lyndon set out three years ago to study clocks and has returned to repair the broken cuckoo clock. When he explained his situation to the gang, Crow says that his actions were the worst and Jack states that he was the worst. Akiza guesses that Lyndon left in order to train himself, which turned out to be correct. Jack urges Lyndon to go and apologize to Zora, but Lyndon is hesitant at first. Akiza wonders out loud that Zora might fight with her son again if they see each other again. Lyndon agrees and Akiza adds that, "The stronger your bonds are with your parents, the harder it is to get words across." The boy then grabs her hands and shakes them in agreement to her statement. Yusei grabs Lyndon by the shoulder and pulls him away. He quickly tells him that he must get to work. Crow agrees and says that the old clock was going to be replaced. Lyndon immediatly dashes to fix the clock, but Akiza stops him, telling him that he needed to change into something better. On the second floor of the store, Lyndon is dressed in a tuxedo and he's having a hard time with the tie. Jack grabs the end of it and pulls on it tightly before Akiza stops him. She ties the tie and Yusei asks how she learned. Akiza claimed that her father needed to tie his tie every morning, so she got used to it. Lyndon confronts his mother, who is clearly shocked to see him. He starts telling why he came back and the gang are listening from outside. Jack wonders if this is how Lyndon was supposed to apologize to his mother. After he explained why he came back, Zora picks up a chair and throws it at him. Lyndon trips, but he isn't hit by the chair. The old woman then exclaims that it was Lyndon who had broken the clock, which surprised the gang. Crow asks what happened and Lyndon tells the whole story about the broken clock this time. Zora asks him if he even had the courage to fix the clock, making her son quite doubtful. He turns around to run away again when Crow stops him. He challenged Lyndon to a duel. If Crow won, Lyndon had to apologize to his mother and fix the clock but if Lyndon won, he could do whatever he pleased. Lyndon agreed and they begin the duel. Feature Duel Lyndon vs Crow Lyndon's Turn Lyndon draws. Lyndon summons "Monster Clock" (0 ATK/ 0 DEF) and ends his turn. Crow's Turn Crow draws and summons "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" (500 ATK/ 800 DEF) and Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (1300 ATK/ 400 DEF). He attacks "Monster Clock" with "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind". Lyndon activates the effect of "Monster Clock" to absorb and destroy "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" ("Monster Clock": 0 ATK > 1300 ATK). Using the effect of "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain", it was able to attack directly (Lyndon: 4000 Life Points > 3500 Life Points). Lyndon's Turn Lyndon draws. Lyndon summons "Clock Knight #12" (1200 ATK/ 1200 DEF). Lyndon then activates the Spell Card "Clock Work" allowing Leo to Special Summon "Clock Knight #3" (300 ATK/ 300 DEF) since he has a "Clock Knight" monster that has a higher level. Lyndon activates the effect of "Clock Knight #12", allowing him to flip a coin. It lands on Tails, but because of the effect of "Clock Knight #3", he could do the coin toss again. It lands on Heads this time adding 1200 ATK to "Clock Knight #12" ("Clock Knight #12": 1200 ATK > 2400 ATK). Then, he activates the effect of "Clock Knight #3", allowing him to flip another coin. It lands on Heads adding 1200 ATK to "Clock Knight #3" ("Clock Knight #3": 300 ATK > 1500 ATK). Lyndon attacks "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" with "Clock Knight #12" (Crow: 4000 Life Points > 2100 Life Points). Lyndon attacks Crow directly with "Clock Knight #3". Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind" from his hand (0 ATK/ 1600 DEF). Lyndon ends his turn ("Clock Knight #12": 2400 ATK > 1200 ATK) ("Clock Knight #3": 1500 ATK > 300 ATK). Crow's Turn Crow draws Mirror Force and sets it. Summons Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North and special summons Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain from the graveyard. Uses all his monsters to Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master. Attacks Clock Knight #3 (Lyndon: 3500 > 1300). Ends his turn. Lyndon's Turn Lyndon draws Time Wizard, summons it and activates its effect. It is a success and Blackwing Armor Master is destroyed. Lyndon attacks Crow directly with the rest of his monsters. Crow chooses not to activate his set Mirror Force, and instead to let Lyndon win the duel. Lyndon wins. Note Crow could have kept the duel going. If he had activated "Mirror Force", both players would have had an open field. With Lyndon only having 1300 LP left, it is very possible that Crow could have won. This episode was not shown on Toonzai. Instead, the dub went straight to the Crash Town arc. Altough, the episode may seen on Hulu, dubbed. Differences in Adaptations * In the dub, Zora knew that her son was coming home, while in the original, she didn't know. * In the dub, when Crow summons "Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind", the mistake is fixed and it's reverted back to a Level 3 Monster. * In the dub, Akiza's cleavage was completely erased or edited out. * In the original version, Jack didn't call Lyndon a "goofy looking Duel Bot" Error In the Japanese version, when Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind" from his hand, it is a Level 4 monster. When he used it to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armor Master", it is Level is 3. Full episode link http://www.veoh.com/browse/videos/category/anime/watch/v20637865jhqEc5GW